custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Kali Assailant
Kali Assailant is an active experimental Mark V Indian Jaeger that's been credited for eight Kaiju kills so far. Being one of the few multi-arm Jaegers worldwide, Kali Assailant uses a highly advanced A.I. to coordinate all movements correctly. Weapons and Experimental Status Inspired by the remains of Crimson Typhoon (who was almost fully functional in consideration he was rendered inoperative by a clean Conn-Pod destruction and only his blade-hands were severly damaged in the fight with Leatherback), Kali Assailant puts out double damage with double the arms: inspired by the Indian war-godess Kali, the Jaeger has two pairs of arms both mounted one below the other (just like Crimson Typhoon). In contrast to Crimson Typhoon, Kali Assailant wields S&K "Shatterfist" Vibro-Knuckles (high-frequency vibration of over 70 irregularly sharpened pieces per knuckle, meaning over 350 knuckle parts with an intensity of over 400 Gigahertz cut, drill and screw deeper into the Kaiju's flesh after the initial hit), three dagger blades extendable from between the fingers of each clenched fist, meaning twelve 10-meter-long carbon blades in total. Also, Kali Assailant is fitted with a "S&K Corrosive Scattergun" in every wrist, serving the purpose of quickly detaching from Kaiju grabs to fully utilise a deadly pattern of four punching, firing and slicing fists. Kali Assailant's Advanced A.I. Said attack pattern is controlled by an advanced A.I. the two pilots Shari Yilmaz and Timo Schiller comically call "Jack". Since some officially unknown mechanic installed a rather unorthodox upgrade to the standard A.I. software, Jack is now able to understand and utilise irony and sarcasm which makes him a lot more human in the ranger's eyes. Transferred into a bipedal drone, Jack accompanies his pilots almost wherever they go, jokes around with other rangers, helps with calculations and is treated like a normal person everywhere in the Australian Shatterdome. Only in battle, where Jack's only purpose is to move the lower arms in a pre-programmed pattern that never leaves any gaps in Kali's defense, he's quiet and completely caught up in his programming, although signs of evolving intelligence like improvising lethal and resourceful attacks that weren't programmed originally got numerous in the last five months. Disclaimer: Since Jack's A.I. evolution is completely unplanned and could get out of hand at an unpredictable moment, the PPDC will not introduce any A.I. controlled Jaegers until an A.I.s evolution is fully mapped and controllable. Confirmed Kaiju kills Since her launch, Kali Assailant and her crew have sucessfully engaged three Negs ( = "Negatives", general ranger term for Kaijus from the category I and below -> relatively small Kaiju) at once and went out victorious with the loss of one arm being bit off at the elbow. Kali Assailant also gained reputation by assisting in the kill of Vulture and Raptor (both category III), killing Category V Kaiju Fujin (accompanied by Cherno Omega and Orion Corazon) and bringing down the category IV subject called Meltfang solo and category V Kaiju Cerberus after losing the assisting Jaeger to the beast's three hungry maws. Also having participated in the Defense of Botany Bay, KA slayed the category IV Kaiju Prime with a brutal Scattergun barrage. More kills are sure to come to the cause of the Indian Ocean Breach spitting out an unnormally high number of Kaiju without any motive... Category:Jaegers Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:SWB